A Eterna Guardiã
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Uma história sobre duas amigas que brigavam constantemente, mas em seu coração há algo que elas descobrem quando uma já não tem mais tempo e a outra é solitária. [ONESHOT REI E SERENA]


**A Eterna Guardiã**

Sim, sempre soube que era a guardiã mais fiel dela, não adianta, não posso nem devo negar, principalmente agora que estou tão perto dela e não posso ver as coisas como eram antes. Meu temperamento forte e difícil fazia e ainda faz nós duas brigarmos, discutirmos, mas não como antes, pois agora ela já não tem mais tanto tempo disponível como eu queria que ela tivesse, para me dar um pouco mais de atenção. Acho que isso foi o que sempre quis. Sinto falta do abraço dela, e agora que sou a princesa deste reino, não quero abandoná-lo, pois levei tanto tempo para conseguí-lo, que agora parece um sonho, mas meu sonho, infelizmente, continua o mesmo: ainda quero tê-la por perto. Não sou digna mais de olhá-la, minha rainha, já que sua bondade vai além de minha imaginação. Oh, como queria que ela estivesse comigo agora para que eu pudesse dizer estas coisas pessoalmente, mas como disse antes, você já não dispõe de tanto tempo e parece estressada com tantas coisas. Antes eu pensava que brigava com você por causa do rei, depois por você ser tão distraída e agora vejo que é por que preciso de sua atenção voltada para mim. Meus cabelos negros e olhos negros parecem não ter o mesmo brilho que antes. Entristeço-me. Preciso do seu sorriso, mesmo que cansado, por perto. Serena... Serenity... Minha Rainha. Eu, Rei, Marte, Princesa.

Preciso de você amiga, meu reino já não tem tanto esplendor que possuía antes, preciso de você por perto, com seus conselhos, seu sorriso, mas sou covarde demais para falar-lhe, sou covarde demais para lhe admitir essa falta de você, sou covarde demais para admitir a mim mesma o que sinto. Minha amiga fiel, eu já não sinto frio nem calor, muito menos amor, vendo minha filha crescer, percebo que estou ficando para trás, já não vejo o brilho no olhar que via antes em mim. Sinto lágrimas de dor caírem sobre meu rosto delicado. Sinto falta de nossas brigas, de nossas conversas, de tudo que fazíamos. Sinto por não poder lhe dizer isso que sinto, mas já não disponho de tanto tempo como antes, e queria que fosse diferente, mas mesmo assim não recuso tudo que construí com muito esforço e sei que você faz o mesmo que eu: enfrenta o que pode e o que não pode para manter a paz. Você é minha guardiã, minha guardiã mais fiel, não menosprezando as outras, mas você tocou-me do jeito que ninguém mais o fará, nem mesmo meu rei e marido. Sinto sua falta e queria que você estivesse ao meu lado agora, me consolando com sua personalidade forte que o destino e seu planeta lhe deram. Rei... Marte... Minha amiga Princesa. Eu, Serena, Serenity, Rainha.

Estamos em uma reunião agora, a reunião dos guardiões da Galáxia, você está junto minha Rainha. Estou entediada, você também. Estou quase dormindo, você também. Ah, a reunião acabou e não prestamos a atenção em nada. Você me chama discretamente e eu penso '_é a hora_'

Reunião... Reunião... Estou nervosa, ver-te-ei novamente, mas estou feliz. Quero poder sentir esse entusiasmo que sempre vi em seus olhos, mas você está entediada como e com sono como eu. Temos coisas em comum e rio com isso, mas tende a ser um sorriso discreto, onde ninguém, apenas você, perceba e fico feliz com isso. Ah! Liberdade! Acabou a reunião. Chamo-te discretamente e você entende, subimos escadas e chegamos ao meu quarto particular. Faço você entrar, você entra acanhada. Rio disso.

Você me chamou e me levou até seu quarto que apenas vi uma vez. Ele já não tinha a vida que possuía antes. Olho você fechar a porta e digo:

- Minha Rainha...

- Não me chame assim Rei, por favor, não agüento até você me tratar assim, sou apenas Serena! - Você diz, a ponto de choro, me deixando angustiada.

- Serena, não quis fazer você chorar, apenas estou seguindo as...

- Normas, eu sei, também faço isso por causa delas, mas as esqueçamos agora, nos concentremos em nossa conversa, já que tenho muito tempo hoje - Você sorri docemente, me embriagando.

Tomo coragem e falo:

- Serena, não sabe c-como sofro... Preciso da... da... da sua presença ao meu lado! Sinto sua falta, preciso de você, minha doce Serena.

Você parece chocada.

Choca-me o que você diz, parecendo que você lê meus pensamentos, eu digo:

- Também sinto falta de sua presença, preciso do seu cheiro, personalidade, afeto para viver, para sonhar, para amar.

Você chora e corre ao meu encontro, abraçando-me. Também choro, mas vejo que nossos choros são de felicidade por sentimento retribuído. Olho para seu rosto bonito e aproximo meus lábios contra os seus, você retribuindo minha atitude. Finalmente nos beijamos e sinto-me voar, acho que você também se sente assim.

Nosso beijo durou por algum tempo, e quando nos separamos, estamos ofegando, felizes. Sinto meu coração leve e nos deitamos em sua cama. Tempos depois estamos cansadas e dormimos.

Acordo depois do cansaço no auge da noite. Tudo parecia mais nítido agora. Levanto-me cuidadosamente para não acordar você, Rei. Saio até a varanda com uma coberta para me cobrir. Ouço você dormir e sorrio, depois sentindo seu abraço. Olho-te doce e digo:

- Rei?

- Sim.

- Você sempre foi mais que uma amiga ou irmã foi meu amor. Sempre será minha Eterna Guardiã.

- Serena você também é meu amor, mas me sentia incapaz de dizer isso, me sentia indigna de sentir isso por você.

Digo tudo do fundo de meu coração e olho sua expressão, que parece doce com seu sorriso. Você delicadamente põe a mão em meu rosto e eu me delicio ao toque.

- Rei – Você desperta-me de meus devaneios – Você nunca deve se sentir indigna de algo sobre mim, nunca.

- Claro! Você sempre será Serena, minha Eterna Rainha.

Voltamos para a cama, passando a noite juntas, como se fosse a última... Que não seria...

**FIM**

* * *

_Oie, o que acharam? Boa ou ruim? Primeira vez que faço uma fic assim, ela surgiu de um dia de depressão, algo que não é difícil de acontecer comigo ¬¬', e como eu tava muito triste, eu olhei pras outras histórias que eu to escrevendo, mas nenhuma me animou a escrever, foi quando eu pensei em Sailor Moon e me veio a idéia da Rei a da Serena, já que elas lembrava muito minha melhor amiga Ingrid e eu, que brigávamos muito, aí eu inventei essa trama, mas quando tava quase no fim, eu tive de sair, e quando voltei eu continuei, já que eu estava mais triste ainda, e cansada tbm ¬¬'. Mandei pro meu revisor Mizeno-San domingo e ontem ele me deu a resposta do que havia de ser feito. To postando hj, dentro do prazo. Aleluia!!! ashuashuashua!!! Obrigado,  
** Daia-Chan**_


End file.
